


Melting Chocolate Hearts

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Little Gifts of Life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But they get better, Eren being sweet guy, Fluff, Levi being a bit angsty, M/M, Sequel to A Small Christmas Present, Smooching, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, much better, things start a bit rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks he harbours an unrequited love for Eren but Eren might just proof him wrong by asking him out on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's day is on Friday and I wanna brighten your days before that with this little piece of fluff. Well the fluff will happen... right?

After Christmas the next thing Levi hated was Valentine's day. He hated to see all those happy couples smooching and being lovey-dovey in front of everyone as in rubbing it to their faces that they had someone when others didn't.

 

Levi sighed as he walked down the busy street, evading the couples that seemed unable to see anything but each other. There had to be something in the water or in the air other than love. There was no other explanation for this strange behaviour of people. The thought left Levi feeling slightly saddened. Christmas had been... _no_ , he told himself, _don't go there._ He did not want to go back to the memories of what had occurred between him and Eren.

 

 _Eren._ Still that young man managed to rattle his cage in a way no one else could but at the same time he felt hurt and not wanting to think about him. He had shared a rather passionate night with Eren, provided the gift he had gotten from the younger man, and afterward he had been feeling hollow. Nothing had changed between them. Although he did catch Eren sneaking glances at him from time to time but nothing else.

 

Eren still talked to him the same way. Still looked at him the same and never mentioned their little tryst. Never. Not even a hint. No little winks and knowing smirks. Nothing.

 

It all felt like a dream. Maybe it was, he wouldn't know. He would not ask. He would not _dare_ to ask Eren if they had shared one of the best nights of his life that Levi could remember. And thus it left him feeling used. Was it all a joke? Maybe Eren had a bet with someone that could he get 'the grumpy old man that hates everyone' into his bed?

 

Levi shivered and pulled at his coat collar to shield himself from the wind better. He hated February. It was bloody cold, just as cold as his heart. He knew he had been stupid when giving Eren the call back in December. He knew his high hopes had been crushed. Eren would never like him, not to mention love him. He was only left with a memory of what could have been if things were different.

 

He stepped into a small cafe that he frequently visited because of their excellent latte's. The warm air met his frozen cheeks and he smiled to himself as he made his way to the counter. He ordered an extra large latte and a freshly baked donut to go with it. The donuts in the cafe were handmade by the owner and just as delicious as their coffee. He might not have anyone to love him he could give some love to himself by treating himself to something good.

 

When he got his order, he walked towards his regular table that usually was left empty but this time it was not. He stopped in his tracks just before he reached it. He stared, he knew, but he could not help it. The last person he wanted to see today was sitting on his seat, looking right back at him. Eren.

 

“What are you doing here?” Levi noticed himself asking before he could control himself.

 

Eren just looked at him for a moment longer before gesturing to the seat next to him. After a moment of hesitation, Levi sat down on the chair that Eren had offered for him. He set his coffee and donut down on the table trying to come up with sometime to say but he did not need to when Eren spoke up.

 

“I came to see you.”

 

Levi was glad he had not yet taken a sip because he was sure he would have choked. His hand around the cup tightened as he frantically tried to come up with a plausible explanation for Eren saying such a thing. “And?”

 

Eren looked at him seemingly amused by his cold answer. A sweet smile spread on Eren's lips. “I came to ask you something.”

 

Levi dared to bring the cup to his lips and take a careful sip before answering. “You could not do this at work?”

 

Eren shrugged. “I thought you might not want anyone to hear that I plan to take you out on a date so,” Eren said, pausing for an effect which was unnecessary since Levi was staring at him like Eren had just told him he was going to push Levi under a bus. “Would you be my valentine, Levi?”

 

The nerve this young man had. Levi was fuming, his nostrils flared. “How dare you,” he managed to choke out without outright yelling at Eren. He needed to control himself and not cause a scene. He tried his best but the donut that he had grabbed moments ago was now destroyed between his fingers. “Fuck,” he cursed, reaching for a napkin.

 

“Levi,” Eren started but Levi hold a hand up.

 

“No, Eren. My answer is no.” He took his extra large latte and rose up from the table.

 

It took only a split second for Eren to recover from the rejection. “No, wait!” Eren rushed to grab his arm. “I'm sorry if I have offended you. I just thought that...”

 

“I don't care.” Levi yanked his arm away from Eren's hold. “Go and take your pity somewhere else.”

 

“What?” Eren looked confused. “No, Levi, wait.” Eren jumped up and crashed into the older man in his hurry to prevent him from leaving.

 

The almost full latte splattered across the floor and Levi fell on his hands and knees, the coffee seeping through the fabric of his slacks and his coat. Levi grit his teeth as he started to get up from the floor, getting ready to punch the living daylights out of the moron who did this.

 

“Oh my god,” Eren gasped. “I'm so sorry! Levi, I'm sorry,” the young man babbled as he helped Levi up.

 

The older man span around, taking hold of the front of Eren's shirt. “I'll kill you slowly,” he said his voice dripping with anger. Eren gulped but he was brave enough to meet Levi's death glare head on.

 

“Le-Levi. I am--”

 

“Don't say it!” Levi hissed, spit flying on Eren's face. He was so angry that he did not care about it. “You have the nerve to come to me and think that I'd be welcoming you with open arms, you little piece of shit,” with those words said, he pushed Eren away and turned to a employee of the cafe that was saying sorry as well and promising to refund his coffee if he so wished.

 

He accepted a new latte to take with him as a compensation. He needed to get home to wash his clothes and he needed to get as far away from Eren as possible but of course the imbecile decided to follow after him.

 

“Levi, please, listen to me,” Eren was pleading as Levi strode down the street towards his home.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you understand a simple no?” Levi spat out without sparing him any glances.

 

“I think you misunderstood me. You said something about pity and that is not what this is about at all.” Eren marched behind him, trying to keep up. “Will you listen to me for one minute, please!” Eren was grabbing Levi's arm again, making the wet fabric touch Levi skin.

 

“Fucking moron, let me go!” Levi tried to side step away from Eren's reach but failed when Eren's hold was much more tighter than before. _Damn the brat learns fast._

 

“No!” Eren was fast when he wrapped his arms around Levi's torso.

 

“What the fuck!” Levi struggled. “Let me go or I'll--”

 

“Or you what?!” Eren spat out, seemingly just as angry as Levi was. “I'm not letting you go,” Eren said his voice slightly softer as Levi tried to get away without success.

 

“Then speak,” Levi huffed, giving up for the moment. He looked at the collar of Eren's coat, not wanting to meet his gaze.

 

“I have no idea why you thought I'd ask you out because of pity. Did you think it was pity when we had sex?” Eren asked but received no answer. “I actually like you.”

 

“Yeah right.” Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“It's true. I wanted to ask you out earlier today but there was no other chance than to corner you at that cafe. Truth to be told,” Eren's voice was a lot softer now. “I have wanted to ask you out properly ever since that Christmas party but I did not have the nerve to do so. I thought that Valentine's day would be a good excuse so here I am.”

 

Levi's anger had dissipated but he was feeling really cold. “I need to get home. I'm freezing,” he said.

 

He could feel the disappointment as it settled into Eren and was clear in his voice. “Oh, ok.” Eren let him go, hands lingering longer than they should have on his shoulders. “I'm sorry for ruining your clothes.”

 

Levi walked away but his steps halted when he thought how much of a douche he was being by leaving like that and yelling at the young man when Eren had done nothing but apologized so far, apart from ruining his clothes, indeed. He turned around to see Eren still standing where he left him, a hand covering his eyes. Levi's eyes widened when he realized the young man was crying or trying not to.

 

“Eren,” Levi called out. When the younger man uncovered his glistening eyes, Levi nudged his head as a sign for him to follow. A smile of relief broke across the beautiful face of Eren as he hurried after Levi.

 

As soon as they were inside Levi's apartment he said, “Sit down somewhere while I take a shower.”

 

Eren smirked at him. “I could join you.”

 

“Not a chance.” Levi made his way to the bathroom without bothering to take his coat off. It needed washing too after all.

 

Eren pouted, sitting down on Levi's couch and that is where Levi found him when he emerged from his bathroom fifteen minutes later clad only in a towel. He did notice the way Eren's gaze tended to linger on him but he decided to ignore it. “What do you suppose I should wear?”

 

“Huh?” Eren looked up this Levi's face. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well you said you wanted to go on a date so...” Levi almost jumped out of his towel when Eren suddenly bolted towards him smiling like an idiot that he was.

 

“You mean it?” Eren asked with all the enthusiasm in the world.

 

“Yes-” was all Levi had time to say when Eren crashed their lips together. Levi certainly did not moan into the kiss.

 

“Thank you,” Eren said and after that he would not stop smiling. “You have to show me what you have if you want my opinion about your clothes.”

 

“Alright.” Levi led him to his bedroom and they went through his wardrobe together. Levi was not surprised when Eren kept asking if he had any tighter jeans to wear. Levi rewarded him with a glare each time but Eren seemed to have become immune to it.

 

Levi slipped on a shirt that Eren insisted he should wear and once again he was not surprised that it was a bit tight on him. “Are you serious?” he asked as he pulled the jeans over the boxers that he had let Eren choose as well. In Levi's opinion his attire was too revealing for his tastes, almost nothing left to imagination as the fabric clung to his skin.

 

“Yes,” Eren breathed out running his hand over Levi's abdomen.

 

“Oi,” Levi protested, shoving Eren's hand away.

 

“Oh come on, we have done the deed already, relax.”

 

“No.” Levi side stepped past Eren and walked to the coat hanger at the door. “Doing the deed, as you put it, does not give you the right to touch me whenever you feel like it.” Levi went through the couple of jackets he had but he did not own a second coat that would keep the cold at bay. He sighed and saw Eren looking at him with understanding eyes.

 

“This is all my fault,” Eren almost whined. “I have been screwing up everything today. This is the most horrible Valentine's day ever and that is not exactly what I had in mind.” Eren looked sad and lost, not knowing how to fix things.

 

“What did you have in mind then?” Levi asked curious to what Eren had planned.

 

“I have a reservation at your favourite restaurant and at my apartment I have set up flowers and a chocolate cake to swoon you after that if I fail with the dinner. I even have this little present waiting for you. I would have told you I forgot to take it with me so we'd need to go and get it. That would have been my excuse to get you into my apartment in the first place.”

 

“Where do you live?”

 

Eren looked hopeful. “Just past the railway station.”

 

“What time is the reservation?” Levi asked as he went to rummage through a nearby closet where he kept his hats, shoes, gloves and other accessories.

 

“In half an hour.”

 

Levi whistled. “You sure had confidence in getting me to agree.” He took out a scarf and a pair of mittens from the closet. “The restaurant is not far away and we can take a taxi to your apartment. How does that sound?” Levi found himself enveloped once again in Eren's arms as the younger man hugged him.

 

“You are the best, you know that, right?” Eren whispered into his ear.

 

A slight heat rose to his cheeks and he hoped Eren would not pull back yet to see it because that was the only reason why he did not want him to pull back, right? “What did I just say about touching?” He could not hide the affection from his voice and even his hands came to rest on Eren's hips.

 

“Levi?” Eren asked quietly, pulling back just enough to be able to look at Levi's face. “Will you be my Valentine?”

 

Levi smiled this time but as soon as he realized it his mouth returned to his original state. “Yes, Eren.” His answer earned him a chaste kiss on his lips and he did not protest against it and so Eren helped him dress into a jacket that was not exactly meant for so cold weather but it would have to do for now.

 

Eren took the scarf from him. “Let me,” he said wrapping it securely around Levi's neck.

 

“Thanks.” Levi was not sure if he should look at Eren or not so he chose not to but the young man had different plans. Eren cupped his face between his hands and kissed him again. Levi wanted to tell him to stop kissing him but how could he?

 

Eren let him go rather reluctantly, looking slightly embarrassed as he cleared his throat. “We should go.”

 

Yes, they should indeed. As they walked the few blocks to the restaurant Levi looped his arm around Eren's. When Eren looked down at him with a smile, he offered him a faint smile in return. Levi could not believe this was happening. Just an hour ago he had been sure that Eren had just used him for sex. Just an hour ago he had been sure he would be alone on a Valentine's day but here he was on a date with Eren. A date! He was feeling happy inside, so happy that he wanted to stop Eren and kiss him but he fought the impulse off.

 

He wanted to make sure he was not just dreaming and would wake up in his bed all alone. Butterflies started tingling in his stomach throughout the dinner as Eren kept giving him dazzling smiles and winks as they ate. Levi had even risked on ordering a margarita as an appetizer and it went to his head faster than he expected, leaving him feeling fuzzy. Oh, yes, he had not even gotten to eat that donut that he had ordered at the cafe. Drinking into an empty stomach was not a good idea when he needed to keep a clear head.

 

Not that he could do that around Eren right now. God, did the young man look so handsome. His mind kept wandering into that night they shared. Smell of sex clear in his mind. He knew he was blushing but when Eren asked about it he blamed the alcohol. Levi was more than happy to get a cab to Eren's apartment as the weather just got colder as the sun had set couple of hours ago.

 

As promised, Eren had a chocolate cake waiting on the kitchen table and a bouquet of dozen roses. Eren guided him to sit down. “I made this cake myself. Don't worry, this is the only thing I know how to make well,” Eren said as he gave Levi a plate, a spoon and a knife. Eren did not lie. The cake was delicious. “Three different chocolates, one for each layer,” Eren said it as if he needed to impress him anymore than he already had. “The topping is made from dark chocolate of course.”

 

“Of course,” Levi repeated dazed by the marvelous dessert. He was in heaven with every spoonful he ate.

 

Eren watched him eat with a smile on his face, most probably congratulating himself on the job well done.

 

“You said you had a gift for me?” Levi hoped he did not sound hopeful.

 

“Oh, yes,” Eren said and darted up from his seat and disappeared for a moment. “Here,” he said, giving Levi a small paper bag.

 

Levi frowned as he was curious but slightly worried what the bag might contain given what Eren had gotten him last time. He carefully peered inside and confusion rode his face like ocean waves. He took out a heart-shaped box that said _'Sweetheart'_ on top. “What...” Levi started to say but didn't know exactly what to say as he opened it. He stared at the contents of the box for a second before looking up at Eren baffled by the gift.

 

“I thought it would look good on you.” Eren winked at him.

 

That did it. Levi laughed. “You idiot,” he said as he carefully took out what appeared to be a jar of Chocolate Body Paint out of the box. He noticed that it was made of dark chocolate too, his favourite. He put the jar back into the box next to a brush that came with it. “Thank you. I'm sure I'll enjoy it.”

 

“Don't you mean we?”

 

Levi brushed imaginary dust off his jeans. He was somewhat hesitant about what Eren was suggesting. It was not that he did not want it but there was a small amount of fear that he did not want to feel.

 

Eren noticed his hesitation. “Is something wrong?” he asked sounding truly concerned.

 

“I don't want to repeat what happened last time.”

 

“You need to be more specific than that,” Eren said after a short silence.

 

“Do you expect me to leave without saying anything in the morning and then pretend nothing happened the next day?” There, he laid out his only fear, his only source of discomfort. “If we do this, I want to do it properly.”

 

“Properly?”

 

“I want to date you, you dumbass.”

 

“Oh,” Eren let out a nervous laugh. “About that...”

 

 _Oh no, he is going to say he is actually dating someone else. I should leave, right now._ But Levi was unable to move, his legs felt like led as he waited for Eren to say the words that would shatter his heart once and for all.

 

Eren took hold of Levi's hands and knelt on the floor before him. “I was going to ask later but now that you brought it up.” Eren seemed rather nervous. “I would love to have the honour of being your boyfriend.”

 

“What?”

 

“I just said, yes, I'd like to date you.”

 

“You are not dating anyone else?”

 

“Why would I ask you out if I was?”

 

“Don't know, for some sick pleasure?”

 

Eren sighed, closing his eyes. “Oh my god.” Eren took a deep breath. “Look, there is no one else. I have not even looked at anyone else for the past eight months.”

 

“That's a long time,” Levi admitted, dazed by Eren's words.

 

“Yes it is so I'd be more than happy to finally date you and get to know you better.”

 

Levi cleared his throat. “Ok.”

 

Eren looked at him. “Ok?” he asked for affirmation. Levi nodded and Eren smiled at him with the most sincerest smile he had ever seen. Levi had an urge to run his hand through Eren's hair and he did so, causing Eren to look a bit confused as why he was touching his hair all of a sudden.

 

“You know, I think I need to clarify that I thought you would not want a relationship so that is kind of why I left before you woke up the last time. I thought you were alright with it when you said nothing. I see now that I was wrong and I should have asked.”

 

“Indeed you should have,” Levi said. “But then again I should have said something too. Let's just agree we both made a mistake.”

 

Eren nodded in agreement, leaning into Levi's touch as Levi's hand dropped to his cheek. “So could we now try that body paint I got you?”

 

Levi's smirk was teasing as he tilted his head to the side. “Maybe.” It felt good that Eren was so honest about things.

 

“Levi,” Eren almost whined.

 

“Act your age, Eren.” It was amusing to watch the young man impatiently waiting for his decision.

 

“But, Levi, I bought the paint to be used. I'm not letting you go home with it.”

 

“But, Eren, it's mine. I can do whatever I want with it.”

 

“You are impossible,” Eren huffed. “Tell me what do I need to do to get you naked.” Eren was looking at him pleadingly, like a puppy.

 

“You already did see me naked once today and now you want to again. Little greedy of you, don't you think?”

 

“So I need to spill some more coffee?”

 

Levi suddenly realized that he had forgotten his latte. “Damn you, Eren, I forgot to drink my latte.”

 

Eren laughed, clutching Levi's hands in his again and kissing them softly. “I'm sorry about spilling your first one.”

 

“Stop with that, it was an accident.” Levi let Eren hold his hands but he was getting a bit nervous with him kneeling on the floor. “Could you sit down on a chair or something. You look too much like you were proposing or something.”

 

“But I am! I'm proposing us to use the paint!”

 

“Alright, alright, let's go,” Levi gave in, taking pity in Eren or so he told himself as he grabbed the heart-shaped box. Eren practically bounced his way to his bedroom, shedding his shirt on the way.

 

Levi was much more calm as he followed. He raised his hands to open his shirt but Eren halted him. “No, let me do it.”

 

He did not protest when Eren pulled him on the bed and made him lie on his back. “You know this is why I wanted you to wear this shirt,” Eren said as he undid the buttons.

 

“I wear button-ups most of the time so what is so special about this one?”

 

“You never wear anything this tight.”

 

“Of course, that's it.”

 

Eren smirked down at him as he kissed the chest that was now bare. He took the jar and brush from the box. “This might feel cold.” Eren opened the jar, dipping the brush into the dark chocolate and carefully brought it down on Levi's skin. Levi could not see what he was drawing but he might have said something if he had seen the big 'I', a heart and a big 'U' drawn over his belly and chest.

 

Eren set the brush and the jar down, making sure the jar would not spill. “I like this part,” Eren said, grinning at Levi as he leaned down.

 

The chocolate had not been as cold as Levi had thought it would have been but the brush had tickled his skin, sending shivers over his body. What really did the trick was Eren's tongue and hot breath lapping the chocolate away from his pale skin. The chocolate smeared under Eren's tongue and he was making a mess that did not feel as bad as Levi thought it would.

 

When he had successfully licked away the first bits of chocolate, Eren picked the brush again and began his work. Eren did not draw big things. He took secret pleasure in the fact that Levi could not see what he did. He drew hearts and words such as 'mine', 'my love', 'perfect' and 'lovely'. Eren hummed as he worked on the best canvas he could ask for.

 

“I'm sticky,” Levi commented as Eren did not seem to be able to stop himself.

 

“You are supposed to enjoy this and not complain.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “You are tickling me with that brush and I'm covered in chocolate. I don't see how I'm supposed to _not_ complain.”

 

“Don't be a spoilsport.”

 

Levi sighed, watching as Eren put the brush away hopefully for the last time. Eren had indeed covered him all over with small patches of chocolate. Levi raised his arm to peer at the stain on his arm. “Is that a heart?”

 

“Yes, it is. Lovely, isn't it?” Eren settled his hands on either side of Levi's waist and began his work of cleaning his skin with his mouth from his hip bone upwards. He scrapped the thick layers of chocolate away with his teeth and the thin ones he simply licked away. Eren paused here and there to leave a love bite but continued onwards when Levi protested with a grunt.

 

Eren suddenly reached for the jar and dipped his fingers into it much to Levi's horror and brought his fingers to Levi's mouth. “You look so grumpy. This ought to make you feel better.”

 

Levi had no choice but to open his mouth and Eren gently pushed the fingers inside his mouth. The chocolate tasted delicious. Eren smirked at him and went back to his cleaning process while Levi suckled on his fingers. Levi's mind wandered as he enjoyed his treat. Now that he knew exactly how good the substance on his skin tasted, he wanted to do the same for Eren. “Eren,” he tried to say but it sounded something completely different.

 

Eren had just raised Levi's arm and was smooching the chocolate off from it. “What?” he asked, retrieving his fingers from Levi's mouth.

 

Levi could care less that there was chocolate on his skin as he pulled Eren down to his level. He dipped his fingers into the jar and smeared some on Eren's lower lips before biting down on it. The chocolate mixed into a kiss was bliss. Next he smeared some on Eren's neck, giving it the same treatment he had given his mouth. Eren had sank on his elbows and enjoyed the sudden attention he got from Levi wholeheartedly.

 

“I knew you'd warm up to it,” Eren said out of breath and Levi ground their bodies together, running his fingers on his body and traces of chocolate were left here and there. Levi's mouth found Eren's once again. The chocolate that was left on Levi's skin, melted between their bodies but neither of them could have cared less. Levi pushed Eren on his back and Eren yelped as he almost fell from the bed. He would have if Levi had not caught him in time.

 

The black-haired man apologized with a devious smirk as he reached for some more chocolate. His fingers touched Eren here and there and immediately after his mouth cleaned the mess away. He yanked Eren's pants down rather violently. His chocolate fingers traced the sensitive skin of Eren's length and Eren outright moaned when Levi's tongue followed the line he had drawn down there.

 

Eren had not planned to be the one to melt but that was what happened. Levi and his playful fingers and mouth melted more than just chocolate.

 

Neither of them would forget the Valentine's day nor the night for a long time. They would exchange glances and hushed words the next day at work. Jokes about chocolate shared that no one else would understand. At least not to the extend they meant them. Levi did not care if people knew about their relationship. Better for him if they knew because then they also knew to keep their hands off of what was his.  

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, meaning of 10 Roses – You are perfect. This was way too long but now I want some chocolate hahaha.


End file.
